


Gone

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kinda, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, noctis - Freeform, sorry Pipi, took me long enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: The huge cavern was silent and empty.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea for how long I've been working on this and the process itself would be material for a novel on its own... Hope you'll enjoy!

The huge cavern was silent and empty.

The new work was redirected to the upper workshops, but more complex problems were transported to this cavern. Mechanics could work down below the city but it felt… wrong to be here when _ he _ wasn’t. It felt like disrespect, like invading his home. Plus, there wasn’t that many ‘sails in need of repairs; the smaller workshops could handle this.

The deep silence was broken when the elevator moved past the curtain and with a loud mechanical noise stopped. There was silence once again.

A tall shadow exited the platform and looked around. The light illuminated them from behind, obscuring their appearance. They glanced over the dim cavern and their shoulders dropped. Slowly, they headed towards the small house further in the workshop. The sound of sandals on the hard-stone floor was echoing through the cavern.

They stepped inside, found the switch by touch and flipped it.

The single light source flickered in the man’s green eyes and suffused the room. He looked around and sighed when he found the room empty.

Dust started to settle on flat surfaces.

The tall man went to the sink and took a large cup. The tap protested a little before the water started to fill the tin cup. When it was full, he went to the windowsill and started watering the various plants on it. Even dusted them off and removed the brown leaves. The man filled the cup again and went outside, to _ his _ workbench where the last plant was. It was slowly bending its head and a few of the petals had already fallen down.

The man lingered at the desk, looking at the poor flower. The plant would die soon if not looked after properly. He ran fingers over the painted design on the ceramic pot.

When he turned from the workbench, the flower was missing.

Standing on the platform with a pot in his hand, he whispered, “Where are you, _ fradelo_? You should have been back two days ago…”

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Orion came to his senses and groaned with pain.

His side was as if on fire and he could feel blood drying on his brow. His tunic was ruined, ripped open at several places and coloured by sand and blood. His hands were tied up behind his back and his legs were tied up as well. Orion couldn’t see much, the room or wherever he was, was quite dark. The only light was coming from under the door in front of him.

Chief took a deep breath, closed his eyes and counted to ten.

With his eyes closed and mind a bit clearer, the images of what had happened started to play.

He was on his way back to Noctis after his regular check-up of remote wind turbines after the Storm season. His mind was buzzing happily after days spent working on all sort of machines, alone far from everyone. The Storm season always had been the busiest for the mechanic so this was something like a vacation for him; chance to clear his head and take a break from dealing with people. Orion was nearing the canyon leading to Noctis when he noticed someone was tailing him. He tried to shake them off, but he didn’t count on the fact there were more of them. The second rover hit the side of his ‘sail and then he blacked out.

_ Merda! _

The sound of a door being unlocked tore him from his mind and when he opened his eyes, Chief was met with two men standing above him. Their stances screamed they were soldiers, though Orion couldn’t see any insignia.

“Why am I here?” Orion asked, his voice hoarse with how dry his throat was. “Do you have problems with fixing something? Like your life choices, for example?”

The broader man frowned and kicked him in the leg with the metal tip of his boot. Orion did his best not to yelp in pain. He definitely heard and _ felt _ something had cracked. “We are the ones asking questions!”

“We want information from you,” the other said, his voice calmer.

Both had an Abundancean accent and spoke in upper-Ophir dialect. What would ‘dancers want from him…

“Oh, you think I will talk?” Orion looked up at them and tried to keep the fear from showing on his face. “Who told you that?”

“Everybody in Noctis knows you hate their Prince—”

“And why does that make you think I would tell you whatever you want? I would never betray Noctis, no Noctian – _ true _ Noctian — would, you _ idiota! _ ” he barked at them and jerked forward as much as the thick rope and his injuries allowed him to. This _ accusation _ made his blood boil.

“In that case,” the calm man said with a honey-like voice, “we have all the time in the world to make you talk, _ bat._”

Oh, they thought they were so clever, that they had it all figured out and Orion couldn’t help smiling. The small wound on his lips opened and he tasted blood.

“Why are you smiling, you fucker?”

“Only to the fact that whoever gave you this contract or information is as _ stupido _ as you are or wants you dead. Because the thing is – I will be missed. Missed by at least my workers. And then there is the rest.” Orion kept his eyes on the men in front of him. His accent was getting thicker with every word. He wasn’t even sure if he spoke in common anymore. “Because you kidnapped the brother of my sister, the master of my hound, the friend of the ostrich, the godfather of the spy, almost the brother-in-law of the ‘dancer ‘mancer and the _ fradelo _of the fucking peacock! So, when I tell you there is half of Noctis looking for me right now, I would probably be still downsizing things.”

It felt so strange to say all this out loud, the statements guarded untold in his heart, but he knew at least some of those he named were already worried.

Shadow, he hoped they were…

“In that case,” the giant smirked and started pulling something out of his pockets, “we should make you sing fast.”

“You can certainly try, _ stronzo_!” Chief shouted and braced himself for whatever was coming.

Orion knew he won’t last long.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

“Pipi!”

“_Fradelo!_”

A man’s and a woman’s voices called in unison and Orion came to his senses somewhat. He could see the shadows looming over him and many voices coming from somewhere further. And Spirits, his body hurt…

“Get the _ medego!_” a very familiar voice shouted, the accent richer than usual. He had to be furious and it somehow pleased Orion.

“Pipi? _ Fradelo _, can you hear me?” Goal asked and he could feel her warm hand on his cheek. Orion leaned into her palm and her sobbing got louder just before she hugged him.

Then something wet touched his left hand and Cassiopea made a deep sound in her throat, her whole-body vibrating. Orion tried to wipe the blood from his eyes but not even able to raise his hand properly he failed. Cass nudged his shoulder and nuzzled her head under his chin. Weakly, Orion put his hands around both his hound and his sister and didn’t want to let go neither of them.

They came. He could finally relax and drop the brave act. Spirits, he was so tired, and everything hurt.

The next few hours were all but blurry to him.

There was a bit of crying from about everyone.

He could hear some shouting from the other room as the _ medego _ kneeled before him, but Orion didn’t pay it much attention. The doctor cleaned and tended to his wounds, but Orion refused to take the painkillers. He didn’t want to fall asleep until he left this place.

He fell asleep in the rover, with his head resting on Goal’s lap and with his hand still holding onto Cassiopea’s big body.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

“_Me Doxe?_” someone by his right said and, when there was no response, tapped his shoulder.

Dandolo finally tore his green eyes from the bloody and beaten Orion now in the care of the doctor and his sister. He looked so small with all his guard stripped away from him. They needed to get him home as soon as possible and burn this place to the ground. Dandolo’s blood was boiling.

“Do you have them?”

Fran’s guard nodded. 

“Good,” Dandolo said, took one more glance at his friend and turned to follow the guard.

Four men were kneeling on the hard floor, their hands tied behind their backs. One of them had their nose broken, the blood still dripping onto the floor. Frances with two of their guards stood behind the men, spears at the ready. Fran themself was massaging their hand: Dandolo noticed the fresh scratches one would have if they had punched someone.

Prince – no, Dandolo – stood in front of the kidnappers. Melvin and Niesha by his sides, both ready to help or stop him from hurting these men.

“Who are you and why did you kidnap _ nostro _ Chief Mechanic?”

All four men were silent.

“He asked you a question!” Fran yelled and kicked the one closer to them with their metal leg.

“We are what remains of the ASC—”

“Shut your fucking mouth, Lieutenant,” another soldier hissed.

“No, let him speak,” Dandolo said and crouched to face the lieutenant, “What left of the ASC? Are there more of you?”

“I… don’t know. As far as I know we lost contact with all the others.”

Dandolo tilted his head. “Who gave you the order then?”

“It’s like… an ongoing task, sir. The orders are carried on even after Colonel’s death, we must continue our work.”

“Haven’t you heard that the ASC was disbanded, agent?” Melvin asked with his steady officer voice. “Some of you even got pardons and can join the Army. Or live their life as they see fit.”

“Sir?” the lieutenant asked, confused he was looking from Dandolo to the other operatives.

“Classic ASC,” Dandolo hissed, “keeping secrets even from their own, isn’t it?” He looked right into the eyes of the obvious commanding officer, the one that shut up the younger agent before.

“I don’t care about that; I have my orders and will follow them through,” the senior officer said.

Meeting these men under other circumstances the Prince would have maybe pitied them, offered them his help, however, not that day.

They crossed the line and walked another mile.

“Your orders beget nothing but destruction wherever you go! Haven’t you destroyed enough lives?” A hand touched Dandolo’s shoulder and he could feel Melvin’s steady charge even through the fabric of his tunic. He took a deep breath and continued, “Abundance may have forgiven you, to your _ comrades _ , but _ you _ kidnapped and hurt a Noctian, our Chief and my _ fradelo _ – you should not have done that. Believe me when I tell you there will be a trial, and you will be lucky if your death is painless.” With that said, Dandolo stood up and walked away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The tension was almost tangible – Noctis was waiting. For the last few hours there always was someone at the Docks, looking into the distance.

Suddenly, someone called out and pointed their finger to the horizon. It didn’t take long, and others were looking that way, talking in hushed but excited voices.

A column of dust clouding the setting Sun was slowly making its way towards the city. The rescue party had returned.

Two of the vehicles, a single hoversail and a rover, separated from the rest of the convoy. They headed to the different dock than the rest.

And Noctis understood.

They will welcome the rescuers and will wait for the news about rescued fellow Noctian.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When they brought him to Goal's house, Pipi had been sleeping for three days. His sleep was deep and luckily calm.

Cassiopea kept him company the whole time; guarding and comforting him. They created one big cuddle pile, either Orion was hugging Cass or the other way around. It was such a peaceful and loving image. Thanks to the years of them being the master and the hound they always found the most comfortable position and Cassiopea somehow managed to not crush Goal's petite brother under her massive body.

These two stayed inseparable even after Orion woke up. Cass was keeping her sharp eyes on her master, followed wherever he went and tried to cheer him up. Nudged him with her head or laid it into his lap when Pipi sat down, chittered when he growled...

She was such a good dog.

Pipi was grumpy, moody and not talkative - well, more than he normally was. He was trying to not show how the whole abduction situation affected him – was putting his brave face up even in front of Goal. Add that Orion had been speaking solely in their mother tongue since he woke up and you had a cocktail that made Goal worry a lot.

They had broken him.

They had made him talk and his defence mechanism had been to start talking in the language the Ophirians didn't understand. Orion knew he wasn't strong enough to resist their questioning for long, so he had made sure they wouldn't get what they wanted out of him. Those bastards surely beaten him for this even more; not knowing they had achieved what they wanted to achieve.

Her brother was impossibly strong, but he was also impossibly stubborn, a proud man who, on top of all that, refused help with the same doggedness as one avoids the Sun. Orion would rather suffer in private than reach for help. Than to show he needed help in the first place. The bigger the problem was, the more closed off he became. Shadow knew it was hell to make him talk about what had happened between him and _ her _.

It got a bit better in the past few years, though. Thank the Spirits for that but there were still moments Goal wanted to murder her little brother...

"_Who is in charge of the caravan?_" Orion's melodic voice pulled Goal from her thoughts.

They were sitting on the rooftop of her house, surrounded by pillows with a small lantern hanging above their head as a source of light. There was a wonderful view at the nocturnal city in front of them. Cassiopea observed it with all her senses, her tail wagging lazily but she looked back at the siblings from time to time. Pipi had his head in sister's lap, reading a book, and Goal stroked his hair absently.

"_What?_" she asked automatically in their mother tongue also.

There were not many people Goal was in regular contact with who did speak this language and talking like this with her little brother always felt wonderful. It felt so freeing; she could articulate her thoughts much easier... Now, however, it was also frustrating and troubling because Pipi dourly refused to talk any other way. Or maybe he couldn't...?

"_Who is in charge when you're here?_"

"_Oh, that will be our dear cousin, _ " she answered and laughed when Orion snorted dismissively." _ Don't be like that, Constantine isn't that small brat he was years ago. He is capable of leading my caravan and making deals._"

"_If you think so... Where did you leave them? _"

Orion asking questions was a good sign: he wanted to talk or at least fill the silence.

"_Near Alliance and Aurora's border – they are heading to Shadowlair now._"

"_Sorry you'll miss it..._" Pipi's voice was almost a whisper. 

"_Don't. You are more important than any city or deal! I always will be here when you need me,_" Goal said, locking her eyes with Orion’s. Shadow, he looked more and more like their father. However, when Orion turned his head quickly away she simply bent down and kissed his temple.

Sometimes Pipi forgot or refused to accept that there _ were _ people who loved and looked after him with not side intentions whatsoever. People who were willing to sacrifice something (or everything) for him, whatever he liked or asked for it.

Orion took a deep shaky breath and then made a clicking sound after which Cass immediately turned and moved closer. However, before laying down next to her master, the hound licked Goal's face. She smiled, petted Cass and let her be Pipi's anchor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The sole guardswoman was in the one quarter of her patrol route; walking past the chapel and heading towards the Docks. Then it would be back a little and to the Palace. From there it was down the main staircase and...

The Sun still hidden behind the horizon, its rays only strong enough to color the sky beautifully. The wee wind was playing with all-present chimes and filling the morning air with gentle jingling.

Max loved those early morning patrols; it was so interesting to see Noctis almost empty. There always were people on the streets, but the city felt so different at this time of the day. Though, it wouldn't take long and the city would wake up.

The big platform of the Docks was filled with 'sails: a caravan had arrived late in the night yesterday and one was going to leave in a few hours.

However, Max noticed a movement in between the parked vehicles. There should have been no one here now. Could it be some thief?

The guard quickened her steps but made them softer, quieter. If it really was a thief, Max had to surprise them and catch them in the act. Standing in the shadow and observing, it took her just seconds to realize this was no _ ladro _ but a lone person getting ready to set sails. Stealing from the _ waka _ was big enough crime but no one ever dared to steal the sandsail itself.

Their sandsail's paint job was disturbed by massive scratches and depressions on her hull. Max could see that some parts of the 'sail were newer, shinier but still, some nicks and other damage were left as they were. There also was some new paint job, darker than the rest.

After all, it was Noctian habit to highlight one's scars rather than to hide them. It told others that you've moved on and accepted your past as a part of you. That you were proud of them in a way.

The pilot was walking around their 'sail, there was a slight limp to their steps, and was making last preparations before leaving: checking the straps, wheels, sails, balancers, ... All moves were smooth, fast, efficient and well-practiced. However, pilot's gloved hand sometimes lingered on the vehicle or traced the curves. Lovingly so, similar to when parent caresses their children.

Only when the pilot was done with the checking and leaned back against the 'sail did Max recognized who that pilot was. Recognized the pattern on the gondola, the man's profile and his typical stance – it was their Chief Mechanic.

Orion lacked his iconic outfit, instead he had sandals and a light tunic. And of course, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Pity there wasn't much light to admire the tattoos. The scarf around his neck was violet with a pattern of triangles and the goggles were partially hidden in his dark locks.

Max moved closer and cleared her throat before saying: "_Bongiorno, Pipistrello._"

Orion turned his head Max's way and simply nodded.

Looking at the loaded _ waka _ and Orion's get-up, the guard jokingly asked, "Does anyone know you are sneaking out like this or will there be another rescue party?" 

This earned her helluva mean scowl. Her partner always said her mouth was faster than brain...

However, before Orion had a chance to react verbally, someone tall walked past the guard, saying, "Don't worry, authorities were informed about Chief's trip."

Orion's frowned at the newcomer and in a melodic language growled, "_Sei in ritardo, Paon._"

"No, I am not, _ Pipi _– you're early. Is the ‘sail ready?" All what Dandolo got as the answer was another groan and he smiled. "I take that as a 'yes'."

_ Doxe _ also wore the pilot's gear; ready to hop into the sandsail and fly away. The blanket-scarf was secured around his waist and goggles were dangling around his neck as he walked closer to Chief. A bag with more gear or supplies hanged over his left shoulder. Dandolo's head was moving as his eyes were jumping from one part of the _ waka _to another, checking it. 

"_Perché le hai— _" Orion started in different language again but suddenly stopped, Max almost missed the brief but sharp look Dandolo gave him. It took Orion few seconds to continue but now in common. "Why did you ask if she’s ready when you’re checking yourself anyway?"

"Sorry, habit," Dandolo smiled and put his bag into the cockpit. Then, as if he felt Max's eyes on him, he turned and asked, "Anything you need from me? Or Orion?"

"No." Max almost blushed when she realized she was probably staring awkwardly at both men. "Sorry for disturbing and fly in the Shadow."

"Thank you and if--"

"And if anything – we are not here," Orion interrupted the Prince and almost grabbed him by a hand. He looked inpatient. "_Andiamo, gheppio._"

Dandolo laughed and, to Chief’s visible annoyance, lifted the nose of the sandsail and pulled her to the elevator's platform.

Shaking her head, Max turned around and continued with her patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite hugs, chocolate and kisses for my Comrades <3 <3 :* :* This would not exist without your help, support and encouragements! I love you!
> 
> Btw - check [gheppio](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/windfucker) for a laugh and getting the joke x)


End file.
